xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Hunter J
J''' , frequently referred to as '''Pokémon Hunter J, is a Pokémon hunter who, with the help from her henchmen, captures and stealsPokémon and sells them requested by her clients for a profit on the black market. She first appeared in Mutiny in the Bounty!. History Sometime before the beginning of the Diamond & Pearl series, J became a Pokémon hunter, and she stole a Ninetales, Kirlia, Magby, Swampert, Teddiursa, and Relicanth and sold them to her clients. She was rewarded a large amount of money. Since then, she was wanted by the Officer Jennys in Sinnoh. J made her official debut in Mutiny in the Bounty! where she rode on her Salamence to Melodi's flower garden, where she planned to steal Melodi's Gardevoir. Despite Gardevoir attempting to escaoe with Teleport, J found it using her goggles and hit it with a special beam from a device on her arm that turned it into stone. J then made her leave with Melodi's Gardevoir, and Ash chased after her, demanding that she return Gardevoir to Melodi. J went after Ash’s Pikachu, instead since she thought Pikachu would worth a sizable amount of money. J had her Drapion battle Ash’s Pikachu in an attempt to see his moves. After Pikachu used Volt Tackle, J used her Ariadosto bind Ash to a rock and then proceeded to steal Pikachu without any trouble. After Team Rocket dealt with her henchmen, J encountered them next. As with her encounter with Ash, J bound the trio to a rock. She turned Meowth into stone for the same reason as Ash’s Pikachu. J was then seen by a waterwheel, stealing an Absol. Before the other officers arrived as backup, Ash immediately confronted J, where the Pokémon Hunter took on Officer Jenny’s Arcanine with Salamence and won. J immediately went to her airship with Ash, Jessie and James, who called a truce with each other to rescue their Pokémon. Following a brief confrontation with J, they managed to sneak into her airborne base and rescue their Pokémon and all the others she had stolen, before returning them to their rightful Trainers. Though several of her henchmen have been captured by Officer Jenny, J remained at large. J reappeared in Ill-Will Hunting!, where she was on a mission to steal a group of Shieldon. She was seen contacting her henchmen and client about the Shieldon. J eventually found the Shieldon with Ash, his friends, and Gary. Ash and Gary had a Double Battle with her, while Dawn and Brock led the Shieldon to safety. One of the Shieldon fell, however, and J turned it to stone in order to steal it. J attempted to give the petrified Shieldon to her client but Ash and Gary attacked the airbase which prevented her from doing so. Her client cut off the deal to obtain the Shieldon, since Officer Jenny was near. After telling Ash and his friends not to get in her way next time, she told her second-in-command to establish radio contact with their employer, in order to tell him that they would not be doing service with him again. In Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 1), J was given the assignment to steal a special Riolu for her client. One of her henchmen informed J about their encounter with Kellyn, Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Later, J found the group by a lake. After Ash and Riolu separated from the group, J went to a forest. She then proceeded to burn the forest using her Salamence's Flamethrower. J continued to do so in Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! (Part 2). She was able to capture the Riolu, but Ash followed her onto the airship. J soon became aware of Ash's arrival and ordered Drapion to grab him as soon as he confronted her. Although Ash escaped from Drapion's grasp, J quickly ejected him from her ship. J then met up with her client and gave him the special Riolu. She left after receiving payment from him, but the Riolu was later rescued from the client, who was then arrested. Sometime before Pillars of Friendship!, J was given a request from one of her clients to catch a Regigigas and traveled to the Snowpoint Temple. After Brandon heard the news about the situation in the Snowpoint Temple, J had her henchmen work to prevent the Battle Pyramid from getting closer. Even though he and the group were able to narrowly defeat the henchmen's Pokémon, J already had her Salamence destroy the pillars guarding Regigigas. Despite Brandon and Maria warning J about not waking up Regigigas, she destroyed the last pillar, forcing Regigigas to awaken. When Regigigas began to rampage, J was able to leave the Snowpoint Temple. She watched as Brandon used his Pokémon to calm Regigigas and then bound the group with Ariados's String Shot. J went after the legendary golems during their rampage. She attempted to turn Regigigas to stone but Brandon and his Pokémon jumped in the way to prevent it from happening. Regigigas destroyed J's bracelet and withdrew from the area when her client decided to cancel the deal. J appeared again in Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, where she was hired by Team Galactic to catch Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf. In The Needs of the Three!, she proceeded to carry out the task of capturing them. Gary attempted to stop her from doing so with his Umbreon and Electivire, but Saturn's Toxicroak overpowered the two. J then dropped a Galactic Bomb into Lake Valor to force Azelf into the open. With the help of Team Galactic's Golbat, J was able to catch Azelf. This caused Uxie and Mesprit to appear. although Uxie and Mesprit putting up a good fight and dodging attacks from Mars's Purugly and Jupiter's Skuntank, J captured the two of them as well. Although she did succeed in capturing the Lake guardians, her ship was hit by two Future Sight attacks used by Uxie and Mesprit directly before she captured them, which, in her overconfidence, she had forgotten. As a result, her ship crashed into Lake Valor and was sucked into a whirlpool while she and her crew members were still on board. Once the ship was underwater, the protective glass broke and the ship was flooded, causing it to explode. It is currently unknown if J, her Pokémon, or any of her crew survived. She appeared briefly in Memories are Made of Bliss! in Team Rocket's fantasy riding her Salamence. Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Pilot Category:Sinnoh Region Category:Hunters Category:Ash Ketchums Rogue Gallery Category:Female